


Aeternus

by Adoxographish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby Singer Lives, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoxographish/pseuds/Adoxographish
Summary: Castiel isn't ordinary by any means, but neither is Dean Winchester. Both come from different backgrounds: Cas being from a rich, upper-class adopted son of a famous author, and Dean being the firstborn son of a conservative, one-sided father and comatose-induced mother, and has to balance being nanny to his little brother.





	Aeternus

His new life began on Monday...

Having a dysfunctional family is not fun. Not one bit.

Feuds, extensive drama, and awkward family gatherings all contributed towards the daily Hell that was being created. But at some point, it stops being dysfunctional; and starts going nuclear. This is when drama becomes the battlefield of a hidden war.

Castiel would know more than anybody.

The name might sound familiar, it was after all included in a book series by none other than  Carver Edlund, a well-known author famous for _Supernatural_. But that’s the pseudonym everyone knows him by. His real name is Chuck Shurley. He’s Castiel’s father.

Well - adoptive father, but same difference. The raised question on ‘how many siblings does Cas have?’ is answered simply. They all came from the same orphanage.

A long while ago, the orphanage - in which Castiel had grown up - was severely low on funds, and was about to close down. No amount of money could fix it, and the adoption sales were already at a stagnant low. So, Chuck did what he thought was best: foster them all.

Granted, it was tedious: all the house visits, all the paperwork for each kid, and the management necessary; but Chuck would argue it was worth it. He already owned a mansion, so clearing out the space for each of them to make multiple rooms wasn’t the greatest deal. Neither was the process of extending the dining room to fit each and every one of them at the table.

It wasn’t supposed to become that serious of an attachment. However, as one might have guessed, he grew attached to the kids, and adopted them instead. Thankfully for him, the children were all aged 4-10, so he didn’t have to go through the entirety of the ‘parenting process’. But, perhaps, he still didn’t quite stop and ponder having so many ‘siblings’ under the same roof.

So many siblings.  

Brothers and sisters, snapping at each other’s throats, hating each other’s guts; tantrums and threats of murder daily occurrences. Arguments turn into fist fights, and more often than not, someone gets hurt. Someone always does. Between the chaos ‘alliances’ or pairs emerged wearily to team up and fight against rivals rather than each other.

Anna and Uriel were one such pair. Uriel acts all tough and powerful, but he’s  actually a push over compared to Anna, who’s much stronger and older. Kids don’t stay children forever though, and when Anna left home and changed her last name to ‘Milton’ and became a journalist, Uriel was not happy. Now whenever visiting, she’s always met with Uriel’s insults.

Another mention is Raphael and Balthazar; who each hate each other with burning rage. It started with petty pranks - mostly inflicted by Balthazar - and subsided into badgering on why Balthazar left the family to become a hedonistic weapon smuggler. Compared to Anna’s situation, Balthazar seems to deserve his reactions.

At least he retained his love for lavish luxuries - being that he owns a mansion with all the money he makes.

Naomi and Metatron are also always at each other’s throats. What with Metatrons’ leave to be a librarian, author, and museum curator and how he despises Naomi; claiming she's ‘controlling’ and ‘manipulative’. Naomi always has to remind him that she studied Psychology and Law; and even dabbled in hypnotism just “because she was bored”.

And then there’s the worst of the bunch: Michael and Lucifer, the half-siblings.  No reprieve seems to exist from their fights, and all because Lucifer wanted to worship the Devil and drive away from what everyone else in the family wanted to do. Even claiming that he is the Devil - which he isn’t wrong. In school, he was called ‘Satan’ by nearly everyone. Michael being forever loyal to Dad, is always locked in combat with Lucifer.

Come to think of it, many of the problems are caused because of leaving the house.

Maybe that’s also why some of the older siblings hold a grudge against Castiel.

Before he was old enough and moved out of the mansion, Castiel was a mediator of the feuds. He was always looking after the youngest ones like Samandriel - or Alfie as he prefers. It grew to a point where Castiel couldn't stand it anymore, and so he left.

Using whatever money he had, he found a quaint home close to Kripke-Singer High School where he went. Sure the roof might need some work, and the walls might crumble in some places on the outside, but he makes it work. It's in that house where he finds the one thing he's never had: silence, calmness, and peace of mind. That is what makes his decision worth the wait, and worth his family’s spite

Thankfully being one of the few siblings still in school, he's allowed to escape the eldest ones like Michael and Lucifer.

And in regards to Kripke-Singer High, that place in itself isn't much better than home. While it looks beautiful inside and out, it’s the people that make it Hell. And the gangs are the worst.

Half of the school identifies with a certain gang, or label: either the Demons or the Angels. The moment you pick a side, you start a war - or at least, become involved with one. The rivalry between the two cannot be escaped or glossed over. Everyone in school knows about them.

They know their methods of dealing with ‘traitors’ and how conflict arises between the Angels and Demons. A general name for the groups is the Poor Masses (Demons) and the Rich Elite (Angels). Cas was usually asked about if he’d join the Angels, since most of his siblings were; like Raphael and Uriel to name two of the many. Perhaps they think he has to fulfill some legacy of sorts.

Once, a member of the Demons asked him the same - since Lucifer was their original leader until a senior named Crowley took over. At one point, the invitations just stopped coming.

If he could, Castiel would just avoid school. But what motivated him to go, is the reminder that it’s his senior year. Just another year until college; until true freedom. But even as close as he was, all years went by slowly for Cas. Maybe this time, now that he was in a house of his own, it’d go by fast.

Wouldn’t that be nice?

And that thought brought a smile to Cas’ face. The first time he’d smiled since summer break, which ended recently. It was now september, about three weeks into the first semester. So far, all was flowing smoothly, but saying so could jinx it for him.

His story began on a dark, temperate morning; the sun hidden behind layers of trees and clouds. Castiel awoke to the sound of his alarm - blaring loudly through his room. Turning it off allowed the bedroom to fill with silence. Sweet, blissful silence.

He swung his legs off the bed, still sitting on the mattress below; turning on the lamp next to him. The day began when he propped himself off the bed, squinting one eye as it adjusted to the light. Brushing his teeth and picking out an outfit to wear on Monday - a gray sweater, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converse - set him on schedule.

 _This Monday will be great,_ he told himself in the mirror; but truly, he was lying. He knows what awaits him on this wretched morning. Something he’d rather not ponder on while the morning was still fresh.

Glancing at the clock which showed 6:34, indicated he was running a little early. _Great! Maybe I can go inside without seeing him,_ Castiel thought brightly. No time was wasted. Clutching the keys to his truck, he raced out the door, turned the ignition, and drove off to Kripke-Singer High. If there was even a slight chance he could miss _him,_ he would take it.

◇ ◇ ◇

The drive wasn’t bad. Not at all.

Little to no traffic - maybe ‘cause he left very early, no red lights, and the line for breakfast at the local bakery wasn’t long. These and a few other factors hinted to Castiel that today _would_ be a good day. And he relished in that thought.

Total, it was about 7 minutes to drive to school. The parking lot was almost vacant, except for the few cars he recognized. He noticed Mr. Knike’s silver Toyota-Prius. Mr. Knike was always at the school; at the building before anyone else and always leaving hours after everyone else had. Rumors said he lived there, but Cas - who loves to stay in the public library across the school - has seen Mr. Knike get in his car and drive home.

He even saw Mrs. Stephos’ red Honda Civic parked by a lonely magnolia tree. She too loved the school as if she lived there herself. In Junior year, she was Cas’ favorite AP Physics teacher. She always took a liking to him, much more than she ever did for his older brothers and sisters. Cas knows she absolutely _hated_ Lucifer. Granted: he’s smart, but never turned work in and got into trouble with the front office _a lot._

As he exited his car, and began walking in a brisk pace towards the school, he soon realized he wasn’t home free. He wasn’t safe.

The bushes were moving, and whispering.

He turned on his heels, walking faster to a different entrance into the school; but his mission was nulled by the grasping of his shoulder by whoever was in the bush. Tightening his grip, he spun Cas around to look at him before shoving him back a step. There they stood - like the pest he is. The person Castiel was very eager to avoid:

Alistair. One of the Demons’ right-hand men, and an infamous bully.

 

> “Hey, _pal_ ,” he greeted Cas, as if they were old friends. When Castiel didn’t respond, he spoke again, “Hey, fag.” He snapped his fingers like an owner trying to get a dog’s attention. “I’m talking to you.”

His snarky remarks and nasaly voice irritated Cas, but he held his composure.

 

> “Hello, Alistair,” he said with reluctance.
> 
> “So the nerd _does_ speak today after all. Mind telling me what you’re doing out here so early, _hm_? You weren’t . . . trying to avoid me, were you?” He stepped closer to Cas, who was too frustrated to back away.

Castiel was silent, and that seemed to bother Alistair. Surprisingly.

 

> “If you were, we both know that that wouldn’t have worked out anyways. We’ve done this song and dance before, _pal_.”

This time, Alistair grabbed Cas’ collar, hoisting him up an inch off the ground. Alistair is stronger than he looks; what with his scrawny body and twigs for limbs. In a great push, he sent Castiel to the ground. Alistair wasn’t done yet.

As he prepared to have another go at Cas, a voice called out, “Hey! Leave him alone!”

Cas looked to where it was coming from, but barely saw who it was. When the figure came closer to Alistair - in a determined, death-filled march, he saw him. But the darkness was a clear obstruction.

The mystery hero and Alistair met face to face, sizing each other up. Although Castiel couldn’t exactly see every detail of their faces, he could tell by the wrinkles that they were wearing their ‘death glares’.

 

> “What did you say, _pal_?” his already ugly voice was more irritated.
> 
> “Look, I ain’t your _‘pal’_. You heard me. I said ‘leave him alone’, or you’ll answer to me.”

He didn’t know who this person was, but they were standing up for him, threatening someone for him. Alistair of all people! That was a first - for both.

 

> “Do you know who I am-”
> 
> “Yeah, I do. Don’t care. _My_ point is, do _you_ know who _I_ am?” Whoever this was sounded menacing. And determined. Fueled by Alistair’s arrogance.

Alistair prepared to punch the stranger, but they got to him first. In a single hit, he was holding his jaw; blood on his lower lip. _This person is strong_ , Cas thought. Alistair took his leave, and the mystery hero turned around to meet who he ‘saved’.

 

> “You okay?” he asked, sounding legitimately concerned.

Cas hesitated, checking his hands which were a little scrapped, “Yea-yeah. I’m fine. Are you?”

He flipped his hands back and forth, checking his knuckles, “Yep. Sure am.” He chuckled, which brought another smile to Cas’ face. “I’m Dean. Winchester.”

 

> “Castiel. Shurley.” He outstretched his hand to Dean, who shook it eagerly.
> 
> “It’s _'Shurley'_ nice to meet you, Cas. Wait-you mind if I call you Cas?”

Cas scoffed at the pun. It's not llike he's heard that one before.

 

> “I prefer it, actually. I feel that it’s much easier to say that way.” Cas smiled like an idiot. Dean responded the same way, with a grin touching his ears.
> 
> “What are you doing here so early, Dean?”
> 
> “Oh, I was hoping to talk to a guidance counselor about my schedule. I need to change it soon, otherwise I’ll be stuck in some crappy Accounting elective.”
> 
> “You mean, you _don’t_ want a career in accounting?” Cas asked. The sarcasm in the question made Dean laugh again, which Castiel adored. His laugh was infectious, but over too soon. “Well, I’m gonna’ be here a while, so you mind if I tag along?”
> 
> “Not at all. It’d give me more chances to protect you,” Dean winked at Cas, who started blushing. Thanks to the darkness in the sky, Dean didn’t see. Cas was cautious about situations like this; situations where he was starting to fall for someone.

The two boys embarked on a walk together to the counselor’s office, a good ways away. The hallways were bright with yellow light, and the hallways echoed slightly. The lack of people trudging through the school made every sound audible; from the sounds of the vending machines whirring up, their own breaths, of the scuffling of their jeans and jackets when they walked.

Since they had time to talk, Cas figured he’d break the silence. Ironic, yes.

 

> “So, are you new here - or something? ‘Cause, I haven’t seen you here before, and I’ve been here all four years.”
> 
> “Actually, no. I’ve been here since you have, but I guess our schedules never really aligned.”
> 
> “Really?” Cas commented with surprise in the tone of his voice.

Dean laughed once more. At this point, it was just cute. A little bit annoying for Cas, who blushed at the thought that _he_ was making Dean laugh. That in itself was satisfying, and he was content with that.

The room was just up ahead. But nearing the door, they soon saw that the lights were off. The guidance counselor wasn’t here yet. Suppose even _they_ were at school too early.

Dean tried the door handle, shaking and trying to turn it with force; but still wouldn’t budge.

 

> “No! Shit,” he whined.
> 
> “Maybe she’s just running late,” Castiel reassured.
> 
> “Doubt it. By the time she gets here, the bell will ring.”
> 
> “If she’s going to be a while, we can just wait here. I’m sure the staff won't mind.”

Dean was pacing, “Maybe, but . . .”

 

> “Can’t hurt.”

Dean nodded.

Cas knows it wasn’t his persuasion that made him stay. His charming smile? His demeanor? He truthfully didn’t know. He was just enjoying the company for once.

It’s evident that Castiel enjoys silence, but this time of cracking jokes, discussing Dean’s love for pie, and talking about family was more enjoyable. It was the most fun he’d had in a long, long time. Not since Balthazar replaced all of Raphael’s food with salt blocks.

 

> “Wait wait. You have how many siblings?” Dean asked with exasperation - almost out of breath from excessive laughter.
> 
> “Almost fifty, maybe more, maybe less.” Cas smiled, as if he was proud of it. When truth be told, he relished in being away from his hot mess of a family.
> 
> “How?!”
> 
> “Few words: Dad bought an orphanage.”
> 
> “Geez, how rich are you man?”

Castiel only brought a finger to his lips in response.

 

> “Can’t say, sorry.” He smiled, as did Dean.

The laughter in the hallway was infectious, but was brought to a halt when Cas remembered about the counselor. As he looked up from where they were sitting on the floor, a tall woman in a sensible pant suit walked up to the office.

Using her key, she unlocked the door and held it open for them.

 

> “You comin’ in or what?” she asked them with urgency.
> 
> “Uh, just me. Thanks.” Dean interjected.

As they picked up their belongings and prepared to depart their separate ways, Cas shared a few last words. “Dean. If you get that Accounting elective fixed, I hope you’ll pick Theology instead,” he joked. He gave a chaste smile - more so a grin - after.

All Dean did was wink in response. Castiel had never blushed harder, but hid it well by taking his leave.

Dean entered the office, with fresh memories on his mind. The counselor sat down in her chair, leaning on her desk as the computer started up.

 

> “So. What brings you to my office this early in the morning?” She didn’t seem all too happy. To be fair - Dean wasn’t either until he met up with Cas.
> 
> “I’d like to request a schedule change, please,” he stated as he handed her a copy of his original schedule. As he told Cas, there was Accounting marked in yellow highlighter. The other electives were Mythology and Latin IV.

Cas wouldn’t ping Dean for the Latin-type.

 

> “Alright hun’, so what’s your name?”
> 
> “Dean Winchester.”

Her keyboard clicked with each pressed letter. “Winchester . . . Winchester . . . Winchester . . .” she mumbled to herself. “Dean Winchester. There you are.” The counselor pulled up a list of electives to offer Dean. “Alright, for reference, what class would you like to switch out of?”

 

> “Accounting.”
> 
> “And is this class going to be nullified, or replaced? I mean - you already have all your mandatory credits, so you can have this class off if you’d like.”

Dean pondered a moment. Leaving school early every day sounded awesome but, he felt lenient towards something. Did he want Engineering? Building robots every day would be cool. Or maybe Forensic Science? That’d be awesome. Law Enforcement? Maybe, but he already knows the gist from his dad.

 

> “Theology,” Dean finally said, after arguing with himself for a moment.

She pulled up the roster for all Theology classes, showing an opening for three more students total: two in Fourth Period, and one in Seventh Period. “Your current schedule carries some interference with the class you want to take. I’ll see what I can do - or squeeze in, but it’ll be ready by tomorrow. Just know, you may have some classes switched to different periods because of this.”

 

> “I know. That’s fine.”

She smiled chastely. “Alright, Mr. Winchester. Y’know, I told your brother - Sam, I think - that when he’s older, I’ll see what I can do to get him into Theology as well.”

 

> “Really? He wants to do Theology?”
> 
> “Can’t blame him. GT Classes show he’s quite the learner for his age.
> 
> “Yeah, well I think that just makes him a nerd.”
> 
> “You see what you wanna’ see Mr. Winchester.” Dean chucked in response for her witty remark before taking his leave.

◇ ◇ ◇

He was making his way down the halls to head into the cafeteria, until he caught the sight of a familiar face in the library. It was Castiel; engrossed in a book inches thick. Looking closer, the book was ‘ _to Kill a Mockingbird’._

Dean figured, going to the library was boring enough already, and going into the library couldn’t hurt. Especially when he could chat with his new friend, Cas, more.

He made his way silently into the library, to which he hoped his friend didn’t hear the door close. Dean spoke - suddenly giving Cas a great scare, “I always liked Atticus the best,” sending the book into the air, crashing onto the table.

“AHH!” Cas yelped; a little too loudly for the librarian, who shushed him just as loudly - despite no one else being in the room. Cas was always the only one there that early anyways.

Dean was laughing hysterically - quietly; hoping he wouldn’t irk the librarian’s rage even more than they already had.

“Dean? Wha-What are you doing here? How’d the rescheduling go?” Cas queried. At first, trying to calm his breaths, then subsiding into eagerness.

“Well, I thought I’d pay you a little visit. And uh, it went well.”

“So what elective did you end up picking?”

Dean raised a finger to his lips. “I guess you’ll have to find that out for yourself tomorrow then.” He winked, causing Cas to blush again. This time, Dean caught on. “Did I embarrass you?”

“No. I just, it’s amusing to watch your behavior.” He smiled with euphoria plastered onto his face.

“Am I that strange - or different?”

“You should take that as a compliment. Especially coming from someone who falls into the same category.”

“What are you talking about? You’re probably more normal than I am.” He raised his eyebrows into a wave. Cas chuckled.

“Doubtable.”

The boys were left in that room, about to talk more had the bell not rang. Cas and Dean said their goodbyes again, departing at the same time to opposite ends of the school - for Dean had Latin IV for First Period, and Cas had AP Statistics in the morning.

The rest of the day had continued normally after that point. Dean and Cas didn’t see each other again that Monday; with clashing schedules and no free time. Cas would be swamped with homework, while Dean had his little brother, Sam, to pick up after school. But that didn’t stop them both from hoping to run into each other again.

They were fond of each other - despite having only met today, but there was a certain connection. A profound bound; see and felt only by themselves..

Or at least that’s how it seemed.

Dean did happen to stop by the same guidance counselor’s office later, to which he was relayed news that he was now in Seventh Period Theology. Dean was happy then.

Though it wasn’t his first choice - well, normally it would not have even made the list - he chose it because a friend recommended he do it.

In the end, Dean chose Theology for Castiel.

No one else.

Cas, on the other hand, was by his lonesome walking to his car, but stopped upon receiving a text - from Dean. Though, the number was unknown, the message was a clear indicator of who it was.

 

> **Unknown Number**
> 
> **\- Found your number. See you tomorrow, Cas. ;)**

He beamed brightly at the message. It was just the wink that gave it away, it still made him blush like it always did. To think. He’d only met him today, and that way, his Monday _did_ turn out to be the best one yet. And he felt like there would be more days like this in the future.

Moments like when he laughs or winks at him were his favorite moments. Maybe it was a stretch, but he felt like his newfound friendship with Dean would turn out to be something amazing. Maybe it would change his life for the better; in every way imaginable.

Looking down, he sent something back.

 

> **Castiel**
> 
> **\- See you then, Dean.**


End file.
